Jumper Gamer
by Necrorifter
Summary: A story about the reincarnation of a guy that jumps reality and gaining powers in the process.


**Alien Versus Predator Jump**

**I own nothing here beside my creation which is mostly Original Character. Also, for those who read this chapter already, please reread it as I already have edited and completed the entire jump which is why you notice it almost triple as long than before and notice that there was not author notice before, that was beta and I was released to let people that there is something here. Now it is completed. Well, completed in the sense of the plot, but there will be an improvement as I have been told that there are grammar errors and narrative error and that I have been staying in 3rd person view when I try to do 1st person view.**

"Human are backward compared to us!"** – character speaking.**

He did a barrel roll and escape the incoming barrage.** – Action Narrative.**

**Volume 1**

My name is Necrorifter, I was walking across the sidewalk… only to find myself in black pitch void.

"What? Where am I?" I started to panic before a thundering voice interrupted my panic midway.

"Hello, I am your benefactor, and this is void and I pull you here because I am bored, and your world is boring. So, I go to put you in something fun called Jump Chain. You get points and you buy stuff and survive then you go to the next world. You are repeating the whole cycle and build up your powers, and stuff. When you die or choose otherwise, you will be returned to your boring world with everything you gathered since so far. Do not worry, time is paused on Earth until you returned. Sound good?" Benefactor booming at me, somehow, I can understand all he says, and my panic disappeared. Free powers just to amuse a god and I get to go back when I die? Sound like a win-win situation for both of us.

"That sounds good, as strange as it is. But I see no losses in this for either of us. As long as it amuses you. What do I need to do at least?" I ask the mysterious benefactor whom I notice that I can even pinpoint his location to my surroundings.

"Don't worry about what you need to do, anything you do is better than Earth. But before I do that, I need to upgrade you a bit and give this place a bit of umm homely feel." He states before I heard snap, and I do not feel good as I got disoriented and everything seems white. I blink and reorient myself. And notice that I am in some sort of Warehouse with fluorescent light and concrete floor. Also, the environment is a bit chilling, but considering that it in the middle of… well… nothing, I am not surprised that there no heat sources.

"This is your warehouse and will be there for you to store your stuff between and during jumps. Just remember, no living being can be here when the gate closed. Here your key and rules and stuff if you want to change it a bit." Benefactor offers me a book with rules and a buyable section. I read through them and notice that points are in CP.

"what is CP?" I ask which the book open to the page that explains that CP is Choice Points in which I can buy stuff to carry me across jumps. There no additional CP for Warehouse and Body Mod, but you can change and improve them over time as you add stuff to Warehouse and improve your natural body.

I look at the Warehouse section, after some time I decide on purchases. I watch as Warehouse warp before my eye and my key disappears. The light flickers off and on, I watch as one area to the left of me materialized with shelves with nothing on them. Other area rights of me are now Medbay with many machines for a life support system. This building is focused on heal me and anyone I bring in an emergency. Behind me is a wall, but in the middle is a clean white wall design to be an entrance for portals. I also put my security room in there to be in charge of my Force Wall to prevent hostile from getting in and eventually security force will be stationed here. The security console split the white wall into two side by side with the console. There is a small gray building in the middle between shelving and Medbay, it designs to be a place for Jumper stuff. Currently, the Warehouse is dormant and inactive as I have nothing here… for now… oh boy, the hoarder in me is gleaming with excitement. My key is replaced with the ability to do two portals to open the way to the warehouse as not all places have doors everywhere nor do all doors have a keyhole. Not only that, but I can combine two portals into a single large portal up to 160 sq. ft. Which is twice as large as one portal if I have not taken Linked, altogether I cannot use the fast travel feature of Linked when I use both portals to make a big one. I also went to the gray building to notice there is now a pedestal for the book of Jumper. There an arcade machine with a label that says Jumps Gate. There are two ever-shifting stasis pods to the left of the pedestal for those I want to bring with me into temporary companions and to prevent their permanent death. Until I can import them into permanent companions.

"That will be where you access to enter new jump when it is prepared, which it will do so once you completed your body mod. Also, the area you appear will be your entrance into the warehouse unless you change it. Portal shoot at bottom or top will always appear on the bottom of the warehouse considering that there no ceiling on this Warehouse as it is endless. Don't want to fall for over 30 minutes or, forever do you?" Benefactor informs me.

"Thanks for the tip. Now let start on that Body Mod." I pick up a book of Cosmic Jumper and notice that there is a new section for Body Mod, a self-updating book, neat. I flip to that section and read through the menu.

"Fuck that, my body is weak, of course, I gonna buff this shit. But strength or speed. I doubt be a hunk or furry will help me for now. Not to mention that I can get those later on as race anyway. I think I will go for speed, I most likely will use weapons and stuff, actually, now I notice that I can balance my stats throughout. Done." I think aloud as I completed my buying spree.

My form warps again and I feel SWOLE and boundless of energy. Wow, is this what bodybuilder feels like? I ran outside of the automation building and back, yep I am fast, not Usain Bolt fast but fast. I am flexible as I can make a bridge before I put my head between my legs. All that is at Tier 2. Also, if the menu is to be believed, puberty will not hurt me much as I got my Appeal and Shape up to Tier 1 to avoid being ugly, while I will not be a looker, I have no desire to be the bottom of society. I upgrade my senses to tier 3 for more situational awareness by double my sight, smell, and hear senses in range and power. Now, it will be harder to surprise me. I also endowed myself down there because that only thing I can buy with my remaining point, yes, I can upgrade one of my Tier, but I like my balance. Besides nothing wrong with improving down there anyway.

"There is no NSFW or Lewd jumps as it is forbidden. You can start family and stuff, but it won't necessarily be well, porno." Benefactor told me. Well, guess it might be a waste of points, but I stand by my word after I mourn for pervert in me die a bit. Wait, it says that there no lewd or NSFW jump, that does not mean I cannot change it to one mid-jump? Before I get to ask my questions.

"No comment on that one." My unspoken question has been answered. So, there is a chance, a small one but a chance, nonetheless. I got up from my mourning. I walk to the arcade as it is now light up, waiting for me. I notice that the title on arcade is Alien versus Predator. Oh, boys, I was keening on be human as much as possible. Guess it depends on the timeline, if its modern human, then fucks that. If it in the future with spaceship and stuff, then I am fine with it. The menu read out loud as it spoke about a war between xenomorph and high-tech aliens, and that humanity has been caught between them. I see the CP and boys, it is far higher than I get with Body Mod and Warehouse with both sets at 600 and 150 respective, while this one is at 1,000 with a way to get more points from drawbacks. Fuck that, drawbacks are not my things.

"Oh boy, another jumper that wants play on Easy Mode, can't exactly blame you, but still you get to come back alive, I can understand if it one of those you died once, you died forever. So, there no permanent death, unless it states otherwise." Benefactor frown at my decisions. I frown at that, okay maybe he has a point but it only with the completion of jumps, which I have none, so if I die here, then I only get a warehouse and this new swole body. So maybe in the next one, but not this one. None of drawback look appeals, since about all of them, will cost me as I am not strong enough, fast enough, smart enough to survive in alpha hunters and future aliens hunting me down or mad scientist experimenting on me. But we will see as I only skim the drawback and may need one or two to covers some of the goods. Let see, I need to survive for 10 years and I pick time and location.

I click on time to be in 2004 and location to be on Earth, Antarctica for AvP movies, the whole thing is in a year or two. So, if I survive this, then I am free for the next 8 years or so. Though I need a job to eat and shit.

"Do not forget that alien and predator came from somewhere, so while you are free from the plot for about years, it also becomes unpredicted, so you have no idea what happens in 8 years, full-blown genocide of humanity by xenomorph and hunters is possible," Benefactor warns me.

Well, that is a risk, but nonetheless, I will be human and see if I can form a truce with those aliens, since I am peak or a bit beyond humanity, maybe they want to take me in? I mean those aliens are a hunter to be tested, so if I get involved and win both conflicts of movies then maybe aliens are more willing to take me in.? Anyway, now that location and times are decided, let see age and gender? I will go with the age of 20 as I am sure that we are close to most of the group and are early prime age of humanity. I will stay a man, humanity is still biased against women, so no way I will take the fall.

Huh, species. There android in 2004? And a combat version to boost? Wait... fuck that! There a cyborg too?! Now I am tempted to take it. Now I spend a while thinking, I realized that be robot will give me a leg up in this movies, but afterward, humanity most likely will try to take me apart for my technology, predator because I am one of the kind as I am not aware of any robots that predator has nor do humanity have advance one that far, xenomorph because they kill everything. So, I doubt I will survive 8 years afterward. Because of that, I think I will be human for now. I click on that and background pop up of three choices which are Frontier, akin to explorers, Colonial Marine, soldier Nuff said, and Company Man, a supervisor. I will stay with Colonial Marine as Company Man are useless in this movie and if I remember right, all but one explorer dies in this movie, so better be safe as a soldier than dead as an explorer. Of course, it will be downgraded to a normal soldier as this is modern Earth and not future but at least I will have heavy weaponry compared to everyone but predators… oh boy, this is going to be fun. I go to try and get that armors and put it in the warehouse, glad for portal because I do not think there is a door in the whole movie besides that boat.

Now, for the perks. I scan through the menu, know-how for tech… Expression to talk, what a shit. Officer? Rather be one-man army and do not need to deal with people yet. Wait, capstone? Lock other choices? I can be adaptative as fuck against aliens because human da best? Nice but seem to lock me into xenophobe racist motherfucker. I can be blooded human from start? Hoho, all the da technology… wait I am still a human, ahh most of the technology will be useless with me. Let see the last capstone, probably for Xeno as last two are predator and human. Yep, it an alien perk and holy shi-I can become part of the hive? Without having to do what they said? I can use my Colonial Marine to wipe out human or knock them out to bring in them to Queen to be rewarded and more xenomorph to wipe out predator, of course, there are still that Time Bomb and Predator ship… hmm, I can be human, team up with xenomorph and wield predator technology… This shall be nice, but cost high 600cp for that alone, best to check other perks to see if it worth it. I see that I can take a discount for the human and colonial marine backgrounds and their freebie. Hmm, I will take one of xenomorph perk to show my connection to the hive mind, stealth perk is useful with my high sense and radar-like sense. I will take that. Hey, wait a minute, it should not be 600 for hived human as that is human background, so should not it be 300? I watch as numbers change to 300. I take it.

The next section shows up which is items for all races. So, I can get predator or xenomorph item altogether they are more of structure than the item. I will just get a freebie of handgun, armor, and flare as I spend so much on perks that I only have 100 cp and I may need a companion. After selects the item, the companion menu pops up. I scan through it. Huh, xenopupper? That nice, but it not a companion, so if it dies then that it. If it lives, then I can import it as a permanent companion… Nah doggo is not much use here and is not worth it for my stasis pod. Hey, maybe for rewards, I can ask Queen to join me as a temporary companion. Huh, I can have a predator companion, wonder how that works with Hive… Nah better to be safe than sorry. I will take Princess who is Xenomorph queen the size of the drone. Fuck yeah, I am getting me two queens as companions.

Let check drawbacks, yeah no… Wait, there one to match technology to the present time of events. That means without that drawback, my colonial marine and their technology will not be downgraded, noice!

"Hello, since you have both Hived Human perk and Princess, you can choose to side with Xeno from the beginning of the movie rather than a drop in on explorers ship," Benefactor informs me.

"That sounds neat, I think I will side with Xeno as that will let me change the story fast enough to avoid untimely death of the Hive." I accepted the offer.

My selection is complete and CP empty. The warehouse lights flicker off and I lose consciousness.

I was walking with my parents, whose face is blurred. We were heading to the great pyramid to meet our gods and give our blessing to them. I was only 12 years old. I walk to the top curve of the pyramid. I saw a strange god at the top. Whom smile at me and my parent, beckon us to kneel.

"Hello, youngblood." The strange god spoke. I could only stare in wonder as I never saw god before, or one as strange looking as him. The god then told me that his name is simply as Elder to the Human. I wonder how long we have to wait here. The elder told us of sacrifice necessary for the ascension of the gods. And that my mother was one of sacrifice for this ascension. My Mother was escalated at the chance to merge with other humans to become gods like the Elder before them. My father smiles before thanks to Elder profound for blessing their family. I was confused as I know that sacrifice means death and death means I will not see my mother again. I do not want that. So, I cling to my mother's leg as we walk down the great stair of the pyramid. Elder front of us to guide us to the path of ascension room. When we arrive at the foot of the pyramid. Elder tap at something on his arm. The wall starts to slide away, reveal that it a secret door, or maybe it a door but I was too young to notice it as one. Elder beckons my mother to go on, my mother starts walking inside but I cling on, refusing to let go as I do not want her to go away. My mother tries to get me to release her leg by kind voice and my father by force. No such success, Elder was curious about the fact that I was strong at such a young age. So, he smiles and says that I have a gift, and allow me to walk with my mother to the ascension room. I smile big as I now with my mother who is smile because her son has such a gift to be blessed with an ascension with her. My father was proud of me and my mother, but he seems sad because now he has to find a new wife and sire a new heir to his family. I walk inside with my mother as the great door finally slides into a closed position and everything went pitch black. We continue to walk in darkness until we see a bit of light from torches with two other persons. We arrive at the center of a big room. There is one of those gods waiting for us.

"Hello, this is an ascension ritual in which we will merge you with the other three people in the room into one god. First, you must lay down on those tables, so I can place a creature native to us that give a powerful energy to your soul, it will form into new creature who will drag your soul outside of your body and seek other of its kind in order to merge, this will cause your souls to merge together along with creatures merge together to form a new single god out of flesh and spirit. But I will pour a drink in each of your mouths once you laid on the table to prepare your body to open the way for this creature to leave your body with your soul." The god explains to us the purpose of this room. I listen with absolute attention as I do not want to disappoint the god and my mother in failing their ascension. I laid down one of the tables and my mother to the left of me. I watch as god pour a liquid in each person's mouth. I was the last one and my mother was the first one. When the liquid got in my mouth, I suddenly feel sleepy and relax. The same cycle repeats but with strange creature place at our chest. The creature was crawling closely to my face, but I was very tired. So, when the creature reaches my face and grip my face with its legs and wrapped its tail around my throat before I feel something entering into my throat, but I gave no protects as I was so very tired and then I fell asleep.

I woke up, still tired. I watch and notice that the creature that was gripping my face was laying on the floor dead. I got up. I look and notice two of person are dead with a hole in their chest. One of them is my mother. I was sad, but I will join her, and my soul becomes part of her. I watch only other person alive, altogether his chest seems twitching, so perhaps not for long. His chest finally burst as a creature that was completely different from the dead one lying on the ground. So, this must be a creature that holds our soul. It jumps and ran down into darken hallway, I watch as darkness shift and I saw a huge creature unlike any of one before. I could not help but frozen, it seems so… alienish… I feel something shifting within me. I watch as my chest twitch, signaling my end. Suddenly I felt weak at the knee and fell as my chest burst, and I watch what I consider to be one of beauty staring straight at me. But I feel tired as I notice that I am not dead despite my soul left me. The creature jumps out and worms next to the large creature who is staring at me in curiosity. I watch as my chest seems to slowly move as if it tries to close itself. The numb pain and empty feeling in my chest were too much and I fell on my belly. I watch as a creature that holds my soul clicking at a large drone who did the same thing back. The large creature walks to me and picks me up before walk back into the darkened hallway. I fell asleep before the walk even start.

I woke up in a different room. This time, I watch a very, very, large creature similar to a large creature I saw before. It was staring at me. I was unsure of this creature's intention with me. I watch and see many of those soul holder creatures roaming around the room. Some of the large creatures were moving pieces of the floor around. And some of the extra bigger large creatures stood around the queen like a bodyguard. Among the crowd, I notice one of the small creatures as my own. I am not sure how I know this since they look so same to me. Maybe it because the creature has my soul, altogether I am not sure how I know how to find the soul. Interesting, the creature also notices me before wandering to my direction. I watch as a huge creature moves its head from me to a small creature who reach within my arm distance. I reach out and touch the creature's head. It looks like it was gone to bite my hand but stop itself from doing so. It got closer to me before it fell asleep by my chest… which is closed, though it still throbbing and scarred with a lot of dried blood and scabs. I do not know what overcame me, but I spoke aloud.

"Princess…" The huge creature is seemly to smile somehow, while the sma- no princess clicking happily and snuggle closer to me. Yes, I somehow name her… Huh, a girl creature holding man soul… just like how those creepy seers talk about how the soul is a mix of man and girl energy. Guess they are right. I wrapped my arm around the princess before I fell asleep.

My dream was strange, I was at the center of the clearing. I saw a princess sleeping close to me, she has small faintly glowed yellow orb on her forehead. Symbol of god's eye? I remember seer spoke about how eye in the center of your forehead allows you to see into magic and divine nature. I saw many clouds of grey, silver, black colors floating around, some big and some small. But I look around and notice an excessively big black cloud with greenish orb shining bright at top. Just like a princess but bigger and brighter. Huh, could this be the huge creature I saw before I fell asleep? I saw the green orb glow brighter than it already is for a bit. I felt something touching me, I look around but see nothing touching me. I look back to large orb. Is it her? Wait, why do I think it a girl? I notice that all of the clouds stopped moving. I look at the princess and saw that she woke up, and looking at me in confuse. Now, that I look closer, she is a black cloud with a yellow orb, so why did I think she is a princess? No, I know she is a princess but how? I felt something click within my mind. I felt it, I felt emotion… amusement radiating throughout my being. I suddenly turn around look directly at the queen, as memories of this hive are flowing through my mind, the source of this amusement that I am sensing. The queen changes its emotion from amusement to curiosity. I understood why as I am somehow a part of hive mind when I should not be, then I realized about the whole ascension… I was the last one to wake up… what if I ascend, which is odd as I do not like a god. Then I remember seer words that even among gods, there is a hierarchy of high god and low god. So maybe I am a god but a low one. Queen wants my attention as I stop my musing and look at the queen.

"Hello, my child. It seems that you and this princess as you call her are special." The queen spoke in a motherly tone. It makes sense as my mother's body may have died but her spirit lives on as part of the hive, so queen and hive in a way are like my mother. We are of one mind and soul but many bodies. I was gifted in that I and princess hold the gift of independent will. Two different elements but together in harmony as with yin and yang, male and female, ruler, and the peasants. I and the princess are two yet one. The clouds are forming into solid forms of the creatures. I finally woke up.

Six years have passed, I and princess are fighting each other in a spar to improve our skills. I did well, of course, due to be gifted human. But that was only enough to match xenomorph. I learn more of their kind. They were crafted, but purposes unknown. But given their nature, they assume it to be a kind of soldier for some beings. But those beings are gone. Those gods that send him here are their foes, the whole temple was created to be a test for newborn gods to prove their worth. But because I am unique in that I am receptive to their hive mind. They did not attack me as they did for other new gods. I was eventually accepted into the ranks of the hive. I was rank third in the hive with princess and queen be second and first, respectively. But they warn that altogether I was able to match xenomorph with my gifted ability, I am still outmatched against gods. Those castes of gods are called Predators due to their history of hunting and eliminate any enemies of their empire.

I grab the princess's tail as she attempts to strike at me with her tail, to which I spin her around and threw her at the wall. I lack natural weapons like her claws, teeth, tail, mouth, acidic blood… and who knows what else. She also has natural armor with it be exoskeleton design for protection. I lack one as I am older and well, humans do not exactly come here to bring clothes. So, I never wore clothes as it no good and with a whole hive mind, privacy does not exist, but I have been told that my body is stronger than regular humans as such it can take more beating. My only skill over her was that I can heal faster and last longer than her, but my strength is on her level. Her situational awareness beat mine. Our speed is somewhere the same as I am faster than her, but she has dexterity due to be 4 legged beings mean she can put her flexibility to full uses over me. Queen said that this gifted is destines to grow, but it will be a long time as I am not a completed god due to this gift prevent this but it does mean that I am free to decide this path to godhood than end up just do same as predators.

I watch as princess got up and growl at me before lunge, which I bend backward and avoid her lunge, but she anticipates this and her tail lash at me when she passes overhead. I got slashed and cut across my chest, which already starts to heal. I grunt as it still does hurt. I twisted around and jump toward her before I grab her arm and threw her at the ground and start to beat her down. She grabs me by the arms with her two big arms and pin me down then use her lower two arms to clawing my belly, tore it up. I jump up just a bit to put my legs on her chest and jump backward to escape the clawing. I am still bleeding from the clawed beatdown. I knee and I knew I lost this battle.

"You still have a while to go before you can take me down, brother." She says as she walks over by my side and lifts me from my knee position. I nodded at her comment as I do have a long way to go considering I lack all the skills that her kind has. I notice urgency ring out in the hive mind. I tune it in.

"Twin, I require your presence in the nesting ground, the time of hibernation is upon us," Queen commands us, well requesting me as with my free will. Nonetheless, I see no reason not to. My unique human mind has impact Hive Mind in that it gave Hive a human empathic sense. That what causes the queen to adopt a more motherly tone and my sister with a protective sister tone. But that does not mean they are not remorseless beings, just more empathic within their hive.

We went to the nesting ground of our queen. She beckons us closer before told us that Predator will arrive to do trials soon, but that we will be killed by the predators since the only queen will be left alive to continue the next trial, so Princess and I will be killed. But if we hid and enter into hibernation, then they will not notice us. We accepted this but are sad because our brothers and sisters will be gone when we wake up, but it is vital to free our kind from this prison of the temple. I walk behind the queen so her large size will hide my human form. I climb up the wall and hide in one of the hiding spots that I know will hide my temperature to avoid their scanning technology as I am an easy target for them to spot compared to xenomorph unique biology to hide from most of scanning technology. I watch as queen smile sadly at me. Then my drone brothers moving a piece of resins that make up the hive structure and cover me with it. My last vision was of my sister climb up and hide in one of the holes in the ceiling, perfecting blend with her form and seemly disappears if I did not know she was there in the first place. She is a smart one. My vision blurred into darkness before I fell into a deep sleep.

I slowly woke up from my stasis when the resin surrounding me are moving away, I recognize the xenomorph to be my sister. I poke in the Hive Mind and realized it is a lot smaller than it was before I enter into stasis for who knows how long. Guess the mother is right. My sister also shares that same thought. The queen moan as I finally realized, the visions from the queen flow into me and my sister of how that while me and my sister was dormant, the predators have come and wiped out all the xenomorph in the Trials and somehow didn't see my sister, guess she is that smart and capable of hide herself from predators advanced scanning technology. They never see me as I was hidden behind my mother's massive reproduction sacs.

It did not take me long to realize that this memory is a prologue of my background and somehow of my twin as well. Suddenly, the hive mind wobble, both queen and my twin immediately look at me with a confused expression, before becoming happy. I was confused about this sudden mood swing. Before thoughts from them across my mind. It seems that I never have memories of me before the jump, regular, ancient, superhuman. So, when I realized that those memories are the prologue of my background and jumper side of me awake, the hive mind picks up on this merge of ancient me and jumper me. They know that this new me will be of great boons and may be the instrument of their freedom from these accursed cycles of Trial. I smile as happiness flowing through the hive mind is rather infectious. But then I remember that canon events must have happened right now, so humans are in the pyramid and three predators just enter. I instantly sent those memories of what I know in this movie and next movie to the queen and my sister, alerting them of their duties and set the motion of our escapade. The big problem is not the three predators but their ship in Earth orbit, they fell because of hybrid, but my presence may cause the hybrid to never form in the first place. So, Predator ships can easily kill us, and they have a large group of predators aboard. The times of pleasures will come but not now, now is the time to hunt!

I turn to the exit out of the room, then I pause, I place my hand on the wall to my right. Summon a regular portal for later retreat, in case I fail my plan to reclaim those alien weapons.

I ran out of the queen room with the princess by my side, heading to the weapon room to get my hands on those casters, those people in the sacrifice room will be the hosts for the army. I send requests to the queen to focus on the storage room. I also warn the queen to let hive know to cut off the arm of the go-predator, those background memories are jumbling with my memory, with the bomb.

After a few minutes, I found the human group in the hall. I hid behind one of the large statues. Princess crawls away to safety. I observe the group as they walk with their guard up to the other end of the hall. I sense warning from a princess, I look and barely see the shape of the predator across from me at another side of the hall. Summoning my VP78, I aimed at the knee of the alien. I fire several volleys of bullets and manage to injure the knee just enough to throw him off balance from the surprise attack and Princess ran across the wall and head bullet the alien off the balcony into the floor below him.

"Kill the freak!" I yell at the human group. But the warning falls upon the deaf ears as a predator rose while the camo failing from the gunshot and revealing himself to the group. The group just stare in shock to encounter something not so human. Lucky, one of the members immediate start shooting at the predator, unlucky, the same person got his head sliced off by the shuriken, which prompts the group to start firing at him. The predator turns and then attempt to jump to the balcony, the keyword is attempt because I just collide with him in the air as I grab him in the stomach area, and we fell to the floor together. Probably a bad idea as the floor is really hard and painful, I can recover faster than a regular human, but that did not account for a fucking super alien next to me, who is more resistance to a long fall than me. Also, there all those bullets flying around, and I decide to jump in the middle of the firefight. My armor took most of the damages. The hall starts to shift, and I do not want to lose the predator to the maze, so I slam my hand on the floor, summoning the portal under us. We fell in and roll away from the portal when Princess dive out of the portal and land next to me. The portal shimmer and disappear, most likely because the portal does not stay stable when the hall change, and massive stone block move over the portal. I grab his arm that has the device and grabs my gun and empty my clip at the arm. Predator roar and kick me into the air, throw my gun into floor. He attempts to get up but Princess dive him and he fell again. I twist myself into air and land on my feet.

"Hehe, this is fun!" I laugh as adrenaline rushing through me like it was high. I ran toward the down predator who was getting up and threw his glaive or spear or whatever it is called at me, I dodge it and continue to run at him. Princess slashes at him with her bladed tail when he threw his glaive at me and it hit him in the nearly torn arm which ends up cut it off and spew bright green blood everywhere. He roars again in pain; I merely took advantage of that and threw myself at him which cause us to roll down again. I seem to like to throw myself around like a weapon… I punch at him repeating in the face to which he grabs my arm with his remaining arm and throws me off. He got up in time to grab a princess tail and spin her around, to which she uses her leg to grab her tail and twist herself, so she faces at the predator and threw herself at the predator using the tail as jump board. She collides with the predator and pin him down and attempt to hold him so she can aim her tail at his shoulder, but the predator has other plan and kick her away while using his arm to push himself into feet, but came under fire from me as I was not idle and grab my gun from the nearby floor and firing at him to distract him, he roars and extend his arm to active his clawed gauntlet, which was a mistake because he ignores princess and turn his back on her. She flips backward and lashes her tail at his arm, severs it off. He roars again to which I ran and jump kick him down. Princess grabs him by the neck and lifts him before holding him down, he cannot fight any longer without his arm and bleeding quite severe. He growls at me as I got up. I punch him hard at the jaw and repeating until I am sure he is knock out. I just stare at his body when Princess drops him… I slowly look up at Princess face before grin hard to which she responds in kind with her grin, which also opens up and inner mouth pop up and grin as well, we grab each other hands and hopping around the down alien body as we cheer at our first victory against the predator kind.

"Well, if you are done celebrating your first fight my children, the battle may be over, but the war is not yet won as your memory may have said." Our mother told us as she watches our fight with amusement in her tone from the other side of portal number 1. I and my sister look at each other sheepish. Princess and I drag the body over to the Medbay to fix the twin stump that is his arm, after cauterizing it to prevent bleeding, I then inject anesthesia strong enough for a couple of horses or a bear to ensure he would not wake up anytime soon, though he not to go do that much without arm or two. After confirming that anesthesia is in effect. We took his body and drag him to the queen chamber and I move one of the eggs while the princess removes the mask and from there, the face-hugger hops out of it and into the predator's face.

"You have done great things in such a short time that I am proud of you. To take down our kind's enemy and to make a host is something I do not expect to happen within my life and yet you manage to do so within a few moments after left to your first fight." The mother praises me. I smile at her but told her that there is more to be had. I walk back into the portal after grabbing the mask, to grab the spear and the arms and my handgun, I put the spear and arms into shelves for later uses. I holster my gun into my pocket. I walk back to the portal again, and knee beside the predator and took his knife, I put it in my pocket as it will assist me in combat against another predator. I nodded to mother and my sister as she needs to stay behind to guard the queen should other predators track queen down through their communication system by using the down predator as a source. I left the room to go back to the hallway to see if there any weapons I can pick up, especially one of the alien kinds. I think one of them is the shuriken, I can use that, unlike the plasma caster which uses those alien armor.

I ran since as long as those two predators are still around, they can use their bomb device and I do not need that to turn on right now. Soon, I arrive at the hall, it seems to have shifted back, but I saw that caster is broken into the piece, look like stone shift and land on it. I look around and saw that shuriken has land one of the statue chest, I climb up and grab that before open portal and put it on the shelve. I ran out and closed the portal. I move on and search for other predators. I use the hive mind to guide me around by locating enemies through the senses of other xenomorphs. They do grow fast after the burst. I track down one of the predators that look like he is dead if that hole in chest and head are any indicated, still no point in wasting such a good technology. I open the portal and just throw the body into the portal. I closed the portal and move on to the final target.

I found him as he impales old man. Wait, wasn't he impregnated shortly after this? I slick back into the shadow and make myself as hidden as I can. I watch he ran upward the stair and threw shuriken into the hall, I heard metal clacked throughout the hall and a loud, angry roar. Sound like he did not get his target. I slowly move to his location and watch a short fight between him and the serpent, like short as a single slash behead the serpent short fight. I watch as he removes his mask to mark something on his face and surprise, surprise a facehugger approach and manage to land on his face. He got knock out as he fails to remove it. Well, that was easy. I walk to him and open a portal, did the same thing with the previous body, use knock out medicine, I process to remove the armor and everything as he is basically in one piece with no damage whatever so. Once stripped naked in all his glory, I hang his armors and gadgets on the shelve. I return to the body and check the live alien, may have spent too long with dick measuring competition, even with endow perk, I am still behind on this, but then alien is like almost twice as tall as I am, so no surprise there. I drag the body back to the queen chamber; I watch as a new type of xenomorph is consuming the dead predator.

"I see that he already burst out. I got another predator here; he is easy as he was caught with facehugger on him but the third one is dead from impaled." I remarked.

"Yes, he 'burst' out of his host. I find your kind name to our method of hatching to be amused. Also, thank you for giving us another great host, and thank you for disarming him so he would not have threatened us when he wakes up." Queen thank me in gratitude. I smile back before I sit down to think about the events happening as a princess curl around and place her head on my lap as she slept. Quite an adorable sister she is.

"There still problem of Predator Ship in orbit, by now, they should notice that they fail the hunt and send an army or just bombarding the land. We cannot quite defend ourselves from that." I mused on that. Queen brought me out of thinking.

"Do not worry about that as I got a plan for that. But you have done me a great deed, I notice that you are seeking for a particular weapon." She told me as I hear a growl behind me and turn around to a xenomorph holding a backpack, which inside is a caster. Princess got up as she notices excitement escalating through the hivemind. I grabbed it in excitement and thank xenomorph for find it and bring it to me. He nodded to me before walk away to standby. I walk into the portal and place it on the shelve. I heard a hivemind command to free the queen from her bondage. I walk back to see predator chest burst and newborn chestburster hopped out of it and wander around. I grab both of the predator body back into the warehouse and put them on Medbay, I did the same for one that was just laying around in the warehouse. After place all on Medbay, I check though record and stuff to see what predator makes of and all that. Naturally, I do not understand most of this medical stuff as I do not have background knowledge nor perk of medical nature. I will just keep them around for future genetic modification enhancement. I walk out of the portal to see the queen finally broke free of her bondage as she claws her chain off and rips the sac out of her nether region.

"It is good to see you freed from this prison, thank you for rewarding me with weapon mother." I thank her.

"What? Oh, silly you, child. That was not a reward, for helping me out, I will reward you the greatest weapon you can get right now." Queen chime as she walks to the portal then wait for me to come along. It did not take me long to realize that she is offering herself.

"No way, are you saying you offering yourself as a reward!" I show my disbelief expression with my jaw wide open. She grinned at me.

"Why not, I am the greatest weapon you go to find on this jump. Not to mention that you desire to have me as a companion along with your sister. How can I said no to that, especially one with such freedom to see beyond this world and their hatred for my kind." Mother told me as she put her hands on her hip, I swear she becomes more like a mother each time I see her. I realized that I forget that hive mind can see my memory and that included the whole selections and my desire for two queens by my side. I walk to the portal as my twin walk by my side. I enlarge the portal which cancels another one. It was barely large enough to fit queen in. I took her to the stasis pod, to which she inserts herself in and I notice the book open up which shows that the queen enlists herself as active companion altogether temporary until I import her as permanent. I smile before I realized that this still does not solve the problem with the Predator Ship. Before I even vocal my question, my mother beat me by the punch.

"The solution to this is quite simple, by using this stasis pod, I and hive can march to battle the Predators from the safety of the warehouse. Yes, we will die, but at least we will return, even if it means we must start over again." Queen smile at this plan as she exits from the portal. Yes, it will work, but I do not them to die for this. There must be another way. I watch as queen called entire hive to retreats and return to the large portal into the warehouse. I look into the hivemind and see the plan. I will mark myself with the blood warrior symbol to bypass predators if it works yay, if not then summon large portal and epic battle ensure. Try to slip in the Predator Ship among the chao. If in, then break large portal into two smalls, leave one at the battlefield and other at Ship, now predators are divided into two forces to hold the battlefield and the Ship, divide, and conquer, simple I like it. But most of this relied on me… I cannot survive if they decide to kill me.

I sigh as I turn toward the portal and start walking to it. I arrive at the gateway between dimension before I heard princess say, "Good luck brother, you go to need it for the upcoming challenge." I gave her a thumb up before I exit from the warehouse. Shortly after I left, a horde of xenomorphs and facehuggers are rushing into the portal. I ran toward the hallway, which I notice is in reset form and not shifting. I decide that Predators now notice the change in the hive and prepared for it. I ran through the hall and kept going until I exit from the temple into an icy cavern. I walk around and notice a massive ice tunnel that goes upward into the surface. Lucky me, there is an ice sled machine, look like humans never got to make it out. Well, this beat crawling up the slippery slope. Now I wonder how predators got here without slipping… I got on the machine and press the emergency exit. And I flying off the exit, that was faster than I thought. I watch as I flew through the air before hopping off the sled and twist myself correctly in the air. I land and crack can be heard throughout the air, yeah try to jump off a sled that moves fast is a BAD idea. At least I can walk it off. I walk to the edge of the town as my bones correct itself and healing. I look around before I notice something wrong and twist myself to dodge the shuriken. I look behind me and saw the shuriken cut through the wood wall and out into where it came from… Thank you senses tier 3, flexibility tier 1, and Check Your Six! Perks for saving my head from rolling on the floor. I look at the darkness and saw camo deactivate along with the entire Predator Ship and a legion of predators… I am fucked am I… I watch one in the front walk to me; he looks like a leader with the number of scars and trophy on his body. Wait, I think I recognized this dude.

"Hello, youngblood. It is good to see that you survive the trial, even if its side with the great serpent and against my youngest warriors. Not many can say that the serpent chooses their side instead of being a host for them. But then, you were already a host for them once no?" Elder told me as he walks closer to me. I knew it, that the elder that introduce my background character into the temple in the first place.

"Yes, I was the host for my sister ages ago. I do not regret that one moment as I finally got to know just how closely tied the community the hive mind. I am blessed to see how part of something being greater than myself is." I told him, standing my ground. Elder chuckling at my reaction.

"Yes, there is no feeling like the hive mind, the sense of the close family is ever-presence, but yet once that is ripped apart, the result is the destructive as the emptiness of the missing hive mind is enough to drive one into blinding rage or death. That is why the serpent is a great trial for us but also a threat to the galaxy. There can be no compromise with them as they connections mean they do anything for themselves and that included consuming everyone, wipe out all life in the galaxy, and if one is stupid, they can kill the queen which will cause an untold amount of damages as serpents go on rampages. So, they need to be contained, but their skills as warriors are tested and proven, as such, we did not wipe them out." Elder explains to me about the flawed side of the hivemind.

I think about that and can see his point, I cannot fathom life without princess and mother and hive. They seem so closely tied to me that I feel lost without them, like my life while not unbearable but still dull and lonely, like delicious ice cream melted and bland with no flavor but still edible. But I do not want my family to be contained like some experiments, I see that enough in old life, I refused that here while I have powers. So, I stood definitely, relate my stubborn to the elder on the decisions for brood.

"I see that you understood my reasoning but at disagreement with it, unfortunately, it is not your place to decide the fate of the galaxy. I already send one of my warriors to demolish the temple to ensure that serpents do not escape to the planet surface." When he said that, I realized that the temple fall might mean that the portal will be closed and I fading recall something about that no living being can be in the warehouse when the portal closed, I do not want to find out what happened when the last portal closed by force. So, I plant a tiny portal at the sole of my combat boot, just to make sure that predators do not notice the portal. Just shortly after the elder said that I felt the whole ground shake and collapse. When the ground stops the collapse, I look behind me and see massive sinkhole… thank god for a coincidence of elder tell me his little plot before the collapse, otherwise, I might never get to plant a portal on myself… and find out the ugly answer to that previous question.

"Hmm, how interesting. You do not see distorted from lack of hive mind. You may not be fully connected to the serpents, but even then, you should feel something. That means the great serpent lives… It is of no importance, she would not escape from this island nor create more of her kind, we will take care of great serpent after we deal with you." Elder look down on me.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with me," I said cautiously as I am at their mercy, but I still kept hand close to my handgun as I do not intend on going out without a fight.

"Why you are a unique specimen, I wish to do an honorable fight with you to see if you are worthy of life. I have an area within the ship. Come, it is either that or faces your death out here in the cold, you may be strong of spirit, but you are weak of mind unlike us and weak of the body unlike of those serpents you side with." He states as I walk with him to the ship, I wonder if he can detect the jumper side of me then realized in all of aliens and predators and mixed movies, the dominion races of the galaxy are the predators, xenomorphs, and the humans. How did humans keep up with perfect killers and perfect future hunters… Because humans refused to go down damn it. Humanity is strong in spirit as a whole.

We enter into the predator ship as the ramp closed behind and the ship flew up into orbit. Welp, I am so deep into enemy territory and there no going back. I walk into a big room with large clearing in the middle, clearly, it must be the arena. I watch as the legion of the hunters stood in a circle on the outer field around us. Elder walks to the middle with me in tow. When he arrives in the middle field, he turns to me.

"We will fight without weapons; you are allowed to kept armor on." He explains the rules to me. I put my knife and handgun on the pedestal at the edge of the wall. I watch as he put away a wide variety of weapons away… I am really happy he decides not to keep those, I will be boned quite literally. I also watch as he detaches and pulls his mask off his face. I decide to do the same for my helmet to which I notice has the HUD feature the whole time, better remember to turn it on next time… If I make it out that is. We walk to the middle to prepare the combat.

"You better not disappoint me as I have wait centuries for this opportunity to test against new kinds of species." Elder growl at me as one of the predator roars to signal combat start. I start it off with running dropkick. He grabs my leg and spins around before throwing me at the wall and I felt my shoulder dislocated, I quickly pop it back in. While I was doing that, Elder ran at me and throw a punch at me, to which I dodge and threw myself at him… I got to stop doing that. We fell with me at the top, I punch him in the face before I jump off and back off, guard myself. Elder got up and kick at me, I return the favor by grabbing it… only to realized that it is a really strong kick… I end up fall backward, but I twist that into a roll and got back on my feet. I ready myself again. This bastard is tough as shit. How the fuck do I defend myself from that. I rely on the princess for help on the last fight… wait… Humanity did not get to the stop by playing fair like other species in the multiverse, they got there though dirty tactic. Altogether I do not know how predator body works, I see their genital and if they are men similar to humans, then they do have that weak spot. Elder walk toward before trying other kick, I roll under it and punch elder right in the nut. He roars as he collapses on his knee, I heard several roars and whimpers throughout the crowd, I look around and see several of predators cupping their nether region, is that spot man multiverse weak spot or something. I back off from Elder, who once recover their wound, stood up and chucking.

"I did say there no weapons, so you did not break any rules in this honor fight but that was low blows. But then humanity seems to be famous for that. Very well, I shall return the favor." Elder said before running at me and attempt to kick at my ball sack. I put my hands down to prevent it, but the force behind the kick is enough to lift me into the air. I twist myself so I flew toward to Elder, I flipped over him and wrap my hands around his neck before throwing him over my shoulder into my front slam him into the ground. I did not stop there as I lift his head and knee him hard in the jaw that I heard loud crunch resound throughout the arena. I watch as his jaw limp loosely. I just slam him down before jump backward. I look around at the crowd, notice something very dumb, none of them have much of weapons, they did not expect anyone to attack them, but then xenomorph does not have a mean of space flight nor am I a threat to them alone… it is a good thing that I am not alone. This is a perfect chance to take them all out in one blow. I look back at Elder.

"Well, you have to kill me to complete this fight." Elder spat some green blood on the floor. I look at him, sensing the hive mind aggression preparing for invasion and many, many viable hosts available.

"That is true, but my dirty tactic is beyond humanity, as you state yourself, I am not quite human. I am a mixed being of human and xenomorph… no serpents, that is a nice name, and we both know that serpent is never truly alone." I explain while to transfer the portal from my boot into the floor of the arena, enlarging it into a big portal. I turn around and look directly at Elder's eye.

"And you, my friend, go to be one of many hosts of MY hive," I say as horde erupt from the portal and spread everywhere. Predators scampering and try to reach their weapons and gadget, but many quickly fall before incoming hive.

"You… you will never become gods like us, you allow darkness to twist you into one of the monsters." Elder spat at me. I smile coldly at him.

"I do not care for your ideology; all that matter is my hive," I told him as I watch facehugger clam at his face. I feel something large overshadow me. I sense it to be queen.

"A fine preach, fitting for a king of our hive of serpents," Queen told me as I twist my head a bit behind and look at her. Yes, a king is a fitting name for me. I smile at our victory against the gods. Many, many children will burst from this. All that is left is to study this ship and learn how to navigate it into the surface of the planet, so we may consume the human race and ascend them into the ranks of the serpents. We walk to the cockpit of the ship, no it shall be Prometheus, a fitting name considering that is the ship that leads to the creation of the first xenomorph. I watch the surface of the beautiful Earth with the queen and princess by my side. The inside of the Prometheus twisting to the will of the drones with resins and hive materials. I best get back to my research on this technology.

It had been several years since I claim the Prometheus for my hive. I learn much deal about predator's technology, while I would not be able to replicate the technology, I know enough to use it. The full function of the Prometheus is outside of my grasp, but I have enough control to move it into the surface of the planet and control the camo surface of the Prometheus. But the FTL and weaponry are outside of my area, not surprising as I do not want to accidentally turn off camo by firing weapon and draw the attention of humanity, I do not know how strong the hull is, but I doubt they last long against nuclear weapons. I avoid FTL because I do not want to end up anywhere unknown. I also avoid wrist device since I do not want to trigger bomb function, but I learn plenty of their language though onboard ship controls. I can wield their armor as I find one that fits my size. I can use their weapon such as caster. But as I learn from the book, those are not back by my benefactor, so if they are lost or destroyed, then they will not return. So, I will need to be careful around them. Humanity, of course, fell before us. I merely track down power sources such as nuclear plants and the like. Once I took them out with hives all over the powers, it rends many of their technology useless. It makes it easy to defeat humanity. I did not wipe out the human race, but without powers, they became backward civilization and I separate them into different group designs to use them as human farms. There is various of lower queen class by the name of queen broods inspired by the certain game to micromanage the whole farming and coexistence between humans and serpents. It the best I can do for humanity while siding with the queen, who by the way, has been given name from me. Her name is Regina, which is Latin name for the queen, yeah unoriginal but fuck that. Princess is that Princess, but she became our pseudo daughter. I smile as I watch our family grows rapidly. I and Regina have a look into our reproduction system to see if we can have our biological child without having to attempt to kill me due to her kind unique reproductive system. Alas, no such luck. I look through the book of Jumper. I notice that one of the options for this jump was the ability to import companions with their background, meaning in theory, I can import Regina as being similar to me without having to go through the risk of dying just for our child. We decide to test that theory in the next jump which should come up soon. So, we put it off, besides the whole of the hive are our children anyway.

I was sitting on one of the couches, with makeshift chair design for great serpent next to me. Regina and I were snuggling to each other, Princess was somewhere on the ship before I saw the portal emerge from the wall across from me. It awoke Regina. I watch as ethereal being walk out of it. When it spoke, I recognize it as one that introduces me to this world.

"Well, I cannot say that I am surprised by this path, hivemind is a powerful thing afterward, stronger than even love itself. But your story in this world has arrived its end. I will allow you to take Prometheus with you and give you a free space station of my making. It will use the same form as the one you did for the warehouse. But your hive beside Regina and Princess will have to stay behind on this world." Being told me. I watch as Regina seems to growl at it for even suggesting the idea of leaving her colony behind. I pet her head as she calms down, she pouts at me.

"Must we leave? We have everything we need here; do we have to give it all up to leave to who knows where?" Regina told me in a saddened tone. I almost just say yes to stay, but I remember that no matter what, we will always be together, besides we can always create a new hive in new worlds.

"Yes, besides who the one that says they want to explore the multiverse and see the freedom in the first place," I smirk as I told her this.

"Yeah, that was like almost a decade ago. Time change you know." She pouts then got up and saddled me. "But if you intend on going through with this, then it is time we look into suitable replaceable for the hive mind. I know that time will be frozen when we left, but time will resume if we fail, and I cannot bear to see hive mind tore itself apart from my absence." I smile as I can see her point.

"Do not worry about dying or whatnot, I will ensure that you do not die from the attempt, I will give you a month to prepare your replacement." Being grinned at me and give a thumb up before vanished as quickly as the portal closed itself out of existence.

I look at Regina as she looks at me. We got closer physically as the light fades out.

_**What, you motherfucker, think you get to read what happens behind the scene. This may be M rated story, but you are not ready to see the infested swamp that is my mind.**_

A month has passed as we have success at raise a serpent using royal jelly to ascend her into a queen and her unique hybrid nature of Regina and I mean she will be strong enough to handle entire of Hive Mind with the assistance of lower-class queen broods. I extract it out of my body using Medbay in the warehouse. It was a success as you can see. We watch and train her on the planet, well it mostly Regina pass on her genetic queen memory and stuff. I just support her whatever I can.

Portal open behind us. Ethereal Being walk next to Princess and me as queen at last pass the command of the hive to her. We felt hive mind shift and just like how we taught her, she took control and seemly can handle the strain of it. She turns and looks at us.

"Look, papa, I am queen now!" she told us excitedly, I smile at her.

"That you are, good job sweetie. Now it time for you to watch over this world as ensure everything goes well. It is up to you to decide the future of the humans and serpents' race." I told her.

"Now it is time for us to go and see a new world," I state as my child smile at us and salute at us while brood queens bow before us. Ethereal cast Regina, Princess, and I in glowing blue color and we vanish back to my ship which is empty of any life beside us. I watch as Being take control of the ship before throwing it into a weird twist of hyperspace but instead of black, white, and blue. It purple, and all shade of red such as yellow, orange swirling among each other. I watch as our benefactor turns to me, hand out to me the book from my warehouse, it has a new page for Space Dock which I assume is for Space Station. I closed it as it disappears as I need to see what world I will be on. There just happens to be arcade right there. I look at and it blanks? I look at the benefactor with puzzle expression.

"Hang on, it is loading, the multiverse has a crappy internet connection you know."

**I realized that I mess up some stuff such as I am not supposed to have a warehouse until I completed my first jump. Because of that mistake, the whole thing is a bit easier as I just need to divide and conquer. Also, ignore the fact that I somehow survive a long time without foods, just pretend that I somehow got forced fed by hive with whatever fuck they got. So I will ensure that those mistakes will be correct once this character died and I can reset everything, but instead of the warehouse, it will be P.E.R.S.O.N.A.L Reality is far more useful than the warehouse.**

**Oh, and each volume will be entire of the jump which is either whole 10 years or the main story is "completed" whatever comes first. So you would not see any other update for quite a while until I completed the next jump.**


End file.
